


fated

by epiphanylies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Chimera Ant Arc, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Sequel, Timeline What Timeline, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, hisoka is still a bitch, hunter association shenanigans, i simp for hisoka so hard i'm sorry, kurapika won't answer his phone, leorio and reader are besties, phantom troupe makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanylies/pseuds/epiphanylies
Summary: a year after leaving heaven's arena and finally getting her hunter license, (y/n) arrives in Swardani City at the headquarters of the hunter association to put her goals into action. with rising political struggles and meetings with old friends and foes, it is bound to be an interesting time. especially when a certain magician with an unresolved bloodlust shows up to cause trouble.a sequel to 'twisted'.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Original Female Character(s), Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Comments: 56
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue: Fate and Other Forces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782020) by [epiphanylies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanylies/pseuds/epiphanylies). 



> hiii, I'm back...! I hope this sequel can resolve some things, and hopefully it will be as good as the first part lmao. I've been working a lot lately so it'll take me longer to put out chapters but I promise I'm working hard brainstorming!! this is just a prologue/recap but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!! ok ty ty for reading..

Fate is a funny thing. It’s as fickle as it is constant. Constantly twisting and bearing the pressure that humanity places on it. Something about it’s integrity could be beautiful. Most of the time it’s just unbearable. Ironic. Mocking. 

(y/n) thought fate was a bitch. 

The path fate has brought her down had not been an easy one. First, being born in a poor mining village where food was scarce, disease was around every corner, and dust seeped deeply into every pore. Then, it was the Seven Seas at her doorstep. The tribe taking the children to find their warriors. It was the leap of faith and desperation that exchanged her brother’s life for hers. It was the long years of endless training. It was the thirst for vengeance that became her only reason for living. It was the fact that she felt no better once she killed her tribe. So much for vengeance clearing the darkness away. 

For a moment, (y/n) thought fate had taken pity. She welcomed the man it brought her too. The magician with a permanent smirk, blazing fiery hair, analyzing eyes, and a sick sense of humor. She welcomed the feelings he gifted her. The excitement, the pleasure, the butterflies. Perhaps, her first chance at real love. A chance for quiet mornings, late heavy nights, and shopping for peaches on Sundays at the farmer’s market. She welcomed the friends she met in Heaven’s Arena. The comfort they promised her.

And even when she fell over the edge, trying to hold onto the magician, his eyes piercing into hers, fate did not let her crumble. It didn’t let her go completely either. 

She fell, as she did many other times, but she pulled herself back up. Knees weary, tears in her eyes, scrapes on her knees the blood rushing down. The crimson colour that made her sick to her stomach.

It was as tragic as it was beautiful. 

And now, as she was thrown back into an overwhelmingly new city, facing another chapter of her life, another path she was pulled down, her stomach churned. 

Fate really was a bitch though. 

As she arrived in Swardani City, the capital of the Hunter Association, so did a certain magician.

Perhaps they were fated after all. That might be the most tragic thing of all.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) arrives to Swardani City and waits for an old friend to pick her up from the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so fun to write!! I love leorio he is the best boy. I hope the addition of hanzo in this chapter doesn't throw anyone off, I really enjoyed his character and I wish we got to see more from him so have this haha. also don't worry, hisoka stans, he is very much still the forefront of this story!! also, I stopped referring to the reader as Ax because it's a new era for her with many changes from the past year so I hope that makes sense. I hope you enjoy reading and stay tuned for more chapters!! also pls excuse spelling/grammar mistakes ty ty.

The city was bustling. She had never seen a place so alive before. The buildings were tall and plentiful, rising up into the deep blue sky. The sun was sweltering hot as its golden rays hit the earth, and (y/n) could already feel sweat forming on her brow. Luckily the thick trench coat she normally wore was tucked into her small suitcase, holding the few belongings she had. Instead she wore a short cape that just rested around her shoulders, hiding the curves of her body. Her hair was noticeably shorter, her eyes less deep and hollow, and the wounds she sustained from perhaps what feels like a century ago had scarred her face and calloused her hands. The name she was gifted, the name she carried for the majority of her life was abandoned along her journey. No longer holding onto the name Axdis, God of the Dawn; the name that carried so much trauma. The black training gear she wore remained the same, with a few extra additions being a belt brandished with three small knives. 

It had been a year since she had been in a city such as this. After leaving Heaven’s Arena, she spent most of her time traveling, trying to gain more experience and training. Finally, it was time for the Hunter’s Exam which she found to be surprisingly easy. But then again, everything seemed easy compared to the events of her past. The Hunter Exam was still brutal and bloody. There was still death and darkness that followed her. But there was light as well. Laughter. A friend or two. 

The one she remembers most was named Hanzo. He was asked to be an examiner shortly after becoming a Hunter which was the most impressive thing of all. He had a smile that lit up the room, and although he seemed obnoxious at first, (y/n) knew it was really just his excitement and genuine pride in who he was. The three knives she carried now were a gift from him. Handcrafted in Jappon from the same metals that katanas were made from. He said he had no need for them anymore, but really (y/n) knew he wanted to give her a reason to remember him once they parted. And so remember him she did. 

After the exam, she spent time using the Hunter Association resources to find out more about the Seven Seas and their methods. She familiarized herself with every aspect she could get her hands on. There wasn’t much to memorize though. It seems the tribes appear and disappear with ease. The cries and complaints from the small villages quickly being silenced into nothing more than waves of a still pond. Then came the fieldwork, as she called it. She went to as many places as she could. Villages so small, their names weren’t even written on the map. She gathered testimonials and research, page after page she wrote, which were all secure in the suitcase she refuses to let go of. 

Now, she stands in the airport Swardani City, gaping at the overwhelmingly Hunter Association Headquarters building from one of the big bay windows. As nervous as she was she was also excited. She was finally able to put her goals into action, to strive to do something bigger than herself. To hopefully atone for her past. She requested a meeting with the Zodiacs to show her research and propose her plan of creating defense teams to protect those who have no protection. Those who are forgotten. In order to stop the Seven Seas once and for all.

(y/n) pulled out her phone as she waited in the airport for an old friend to come to pick her up. She dialed a number she memorized months ago. A number she wished she didn’t have to dial so many times because each time, there’s no answer. The line rings three, four times before being sent to voicemail. His voice is just like she remembers and she misses it so much. Misses  _ him _ so much. A familiar beep sounds in her ear. She starts the voicemail with a sigh. 

“It’s me again, (y/n), but I’m sure you knew that already. I don’t get the point of having a phone if you never answer it, you know. Leorio and I have been trying to reach you for months. We’re worried about you. Look, if you don’t want to talk, that’s fine… but just let us know you’re still alive. Please, Kurapika. I miss you. If you need anything, I’m here for you. I hope you know that.”

The phone beeped again signifying that she was out of time, and the message ended with a sigh as well. Gods, she hoped he was okay. The only person she’s been able to keep in contact with was Leorio. They had many late-night phone calls, talking about life, the future, the cage of existence, just the usual. Gon and Killua were nowhere to be found, but (y/n) knew that they were far too resilient to be in a situation that they can’t get out of. She’s glad they're seeing the world and living their lives. Although a part of her wishes the five of them could be together again, without a bloodthirsty magician breathing down her neck. 

Not a day went by where she didn’t think of Hisoka. He would occupy her every thought if she allowed it. So much complexity in it all. She wasn’t sure how to feel about him anymore. First love, then hatred and now, nothing distinguishable. A part of her wishes she could see him one more time. Despite what her mind told her, her heart demanded closure. Whether that would consist of a heart-to-heart chat or a final battle to the death, she wasn’t sure. And she definitely wasn’t sure which one she would prefer. It was so conflicting, she only allowed herself to think of him while falling asleep. Although that often brought on nightmares. 

Her phone rang suddenly, breaking her from her trance, still staring at the large building in the distance. Her heart leaped. Maybe it was Kurapika? No. The screen showed Leorio’s name and picture and she found herself smiling before finally answering. 

“Guess who???” He said dramatically, his voice a few octaves lower than normal. 

“I know it’s you, idiot,” She laughed while replying. He audibly groaned over the phone. 

“You’re no fun… and your words hurt.”

“Are you here yet?” She said eagerly. She bounced on her tiptoes as she continued to look through the window, hoping she wouldn’t have to wait for him any longer. Exhaustion was taking over her body. 

“Hmm… Maybe if you paid attention to your surroundings you’d have your answer,” He grumbled and she turned around lightning-quick and saw him standing a few meters away from her. “I know the city’s quite beautiful, but I can guarantee I’m the better vie-”

“Leorio!” She yelled happily, running over to him and enveloping him into a hug. She squeezed him as tightly as she could, although her arms barely fit around him. The impact made him grunt and he hugged her back just as enthusiastically. She pulled away, her smiling dazzling. 

“Did you miss me?” She asked, eyes teasing. 

“Well considering none of my other friends will answer my calls… I guess I’ll say yes.”

“Just to keep the friendship, right?”

“Right.” He cackled, breaking his passive facade and she couldn’t help but laugh along with him. 

“I called Kurapika. He still hasn’t answered.”

“Maybe his inbox is full.”

“If it was full it wouldn’t let us leave messages. Which means after all this time and all those calls he has to be listening to them and deleting them.”

“Ah, detective (y/n), who knew you were so smart,” He mused and he began leading the way out of the airport. The heat hit them like a brick wall, as they began walking down the crowded sidewalk.

“Hey! I’ve always been this smart. But I’ve gotten pretty good these past couple months,” She conceded, ignoring the ache of her muscles as they walked. “Have you heard from Gon or Killua?” 

“No. But they’re smart kids. Smarter than the two of us combined. I bet they're doing just fine.” He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his suit and she couldn’t help but marvel at how he still insisted on wearing one in this heat.

“You’re right,” He smiled triumphantly as she continued, “How have you been? Still training your nen every day?”

“Yes, yes. If I didn’t you’d kill me,”

“No, no. I’d torture you, then kill you.” He grumbled in response as the two friends ducked into a cozy cafe, the air conditioning a welcome break. (y/n) gladly found an empty table as Leorio ordered their drinks. He brought the two iced lattes to the table with a comically large smile. It was so good to see him. An easy conversation fell and carried well into the night until they were kicked out. Then they moved to sit at a random riverbank. The grass cool under the starry sky. The breeze was quiet and comforting. It gave a sense that everything was going to be alright. Although, the wind is always like that just before a storm.


	3. A Stranger in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) and Leorio have some downtime in the marketplace. Between shopping and enjoying the cuisine, (y/n) sees both an all too familiar face and a brand new one. both send shivers down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out earlier, but I work retail and am SO exhausted when I get home lol. I kind of struggled with this chapter but Hisoka finally makes a (short) appearance, while the phantom troupe leader is lurking in an alley for some reason :/ I hope you enjoy reading!!

The marketplace in Swadarni city was unparalleled to the many others (y/n) had been to. Although according to Gon and Killua’s stories, the one in Yorknew city was exuberant and exciting. Stalls lined the paved -not dirt- streets. Vendors greeted each person that passed, trying to catch their eye, and most importantly their wallets. Sparkling jewels, handmade crafts, and intoxicating snacks were only some of what was being sold. Ancient relics and woven carpets could also be seen. The sun beamed down and it was so humid, steam could be seen vanishing from the pavement if you looked close enough.

Leorio and (y/n) walked side by side as they explored the marketplace, occasionally stopping at a stand. (y/n) could only watch as Leorio got into a heated negotiation every time he wanted to purchase something. His brows furrowed and lips quivered with intensity with each deal he made. It was honestly quite amusing. Those skills came in handy though. She now wore a black bucket hat which shielded her eyes from the sun and protected her face from being sunburnt. Leorio wore a baseball cap with some random lettering in a different language that she couldn’t quite make out. She could only hope it wasn’t something offensive. The price of these hats? Well, a steal to say the least.

“I don’t know why you chose that silly looking hat,” He grumbled, still fuming because the vendor wouldn’t shave off another 50 cents. 

“I don’t look good in baseball caps. Besides, this one covers my face a bit more,” (y/n) shrugged, sipping on the iced drink in her hands. It tasted of watermelon and cherry, the coolness of it welcome on a day like this.

“First a mask, now this,” He scoffed, elbowing her playfully.

“Hey! That’s not fair. I like to stay mysterious,” She reasoned, although it was much more than that. Swardani city had many people from all over the world present. If someone was to recognize her as the one who caused the genocide of her branch of the Seven Seas, it could mean trouble. And that’s the opposite of what she was trying to do here. 

“Oh look, they have earrings here, pretty classy huh?” He suddenly exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the shade of another shop. “Do you think Kurapika would like a pair, he always wears the same ones…”

“If you gave them to him, then I think he’d like anything.” She remarked and that set Leorio off. He scoured through the handmade jewelry. (y/n) simply watched but found her eyes wandering.

“You can go look around, I might be a while. This lady seems like a real stickler,” He whispered to her referring to the shop owner that looked to be nothing more than a sweet grandma. She silently nodded and went back to the bustling streets, looking at the people more than anything else. 

Her eyes caught on a colour all too familiar. A blazing red that could be seen from the distance. The man who was the owner of such a statement stood tall, his build strong yet lean. His face was pale and a signature blue and pink star and teardrop were painted on his cheeks. The sight made her heart drop. Not one minute did she think this day would come. Not in the middle of a packed marketplace with sweat dripping down her forehead, her only companion a penny-pincher med student. She froze for a moment, in shock. Had she hoped for this moment? Maybe, yes. Truly, it scared her. 

_ Well, maybe if he doesn’t see me, it’ll be fine _ , she thought decidedly.

She lowered the hat to cover more of her face and quickly ran, dipping into a narrow alley, abandoning her drink along the way. The alley was dark and shaded even in the afternoon glow. She felt the coolness of the bricks she leaned up against, her fingertips digging into the material harshly. She held her breath as she could hear his footsteps approach. As if they were as familiar as her own heartbeat. He walked past and her anxiety skyrocketed. Would he even hesitate to kill her this time? Most importantly, why in gods name was Hisoka here?

As soon as he passed the alleyway with not even a glance her way, she exhaled loudly, almost sinking to the floor in relief. But as she watched him walk down the street, alone, each person passing avoiding his eyes- his presence- she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. How lonely he must be. It reminded her of who she used to be not so long ago. 

“Are you okay?” A voice said, too close for comfort. She turned and saw a man standing in the alley beside her. He was tall and wore a purple coat that seemed much too hot to be comfortable. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead, his brown hair fluffy around the edges. And his face, his face was enough to make her flustered. 

“I-I’m fine,” She managed, the surprise of him subsiding.

“Are you hiding from someone?” He asked, eyes questioning.

“No, no. I’m just… taking a break from the heat. It’s much cooler in the shade.”

“Ahh, I see. Well, enjoy.” 

“Wait!” he stopped walking away at the sound of her voice, “Were you hiding from someone?”

“I guess you could say that. Let’s just say an old friend of mine is in town,” He chuckled slightly, the sound echoing between them. Even though he stood a couple feet away from her, it still felt all too close. Like he was breathing down her neck.

“You and me both,” She conceded quietly. He smiled softly as he finally walked away from her, disappearing into the interconnected sidestreets. The interaction left her breathless, questions whirling through her mind. She shook her head and took a deep breath deciding to forget about the stranger in the alley for now. (y/n) quickly found her way back to Leorio where he held two small jewelry boxes, a confident smirk on his face.

“Two,” He placed one of the boxes in her hand, “for the price of one.”

“That poor old woman,” She murmured, opening the box, admiring the earrings constructed of dangly chains, “Thanks, Leorio!” He squared his shoulders happily, tucking the other box in his jacket pocket before the two finally made their way out of the market. 

“By the way,” He started as they scoured the streets looking for a restaurant to eat at, “Where did you run off to? You’ve been awfully quiet since then,”

“I have?” She questioned and her friend merely nodded. She sighed subconsciously. Perhaps her mind had found her way back to Hisoka and the mysterious stranger far too often, proving to be quite the distraction. But if she told Leorio this, he would only worry. And there were more important things afoot here. “I’ve just been thinking about my meeting with the Zodiacs. I hope it goes well.”

“Ah, (y/n), (y/n), you’re one of the smartest people I know. It’ll be fine, and I’ll be there to support you! Like your number one fan, kind of thing.”

“My number one fan, huh?” She couldn’t help but laugh, although she knew his statement was genuine.

As the day faded into night, her thoughts were no less worrying. Especially because she couldn’t decide if the eyes staring daggers into her back were real or just her imagination.


	4. Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) meets with the zodiacs to get a jumpstart on helping the world become a better place and atoning for her past. it all seems as if it would go well until hisoka shows up- trouble bound to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry it's been forever!!! I really wanted to get his out so it is unedited, sorry :^) you can kinda consider this a filler chapter lol, the good stuff starts in the next chapter. please enjoy and thanks for reading!!
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡also thanks sm for your comments, they make me so happy ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The morning of (y/n)’ meeting with the Zodiacs to request funding to defend small villages plagued with bandits and rebels was a quiet one. The heat was no less intense but a cool breeze took the edge off just enough to make it bearable. Fluffy clouds lined the sky and she felt herself mesmerized by them nonetheless. The sky was always constant- watching and judging. The thought made her square her shoulders and raise her head up high. No more hiding or constantly looking away. It was time to face the music. Leorio walks stoically beside her grumbling about how it was ‘way too early’ and that ‘the only ones who should be awake at this hour are farmers’. (y/n) hummed along distractedly to what he was saying, preparing the words she wanted to say to the most important people in the Hunter Association meticulously. There wasn’t too much to prepare though, she had no idea what was to come.

The inside of the Hunter Association’s headquarters was expansive and intimidating. Many people milled about the lobby, and the two friends didn’t have to wait for long as a secretary escorted them to a meeting room located on the second floor, hidden down a long stark-white hallway. It’s coldness almost reminded her of a hospital. Sterile. She shivered despite herself. 

“Nervous?” Leorio asked, pulling her from her thoughts. A comforting smile sat on his face and she couldn’t help but warily return it. 

“I just hope this goes well. This is the first step to everything I’ve been working towards,”

“No sweat. You’ll do great!” He encouraged her and (y/n) had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. The thought was nice, but this is the opposite of a ‘no sweat; situation. She allowed her heart to hammer for a few more minutes before putting a stop to it, using the training methods she learned as a child. Suddenly the two of them were escorted into the room. A long wooden table took up the majority of the space, chairs filled with people lined the edges, an open spot waiting at the head of the table. Leorio quickly sat down in an empty chair and gave a thumbs up her way. She nodded in thanks. 

“Before we begin this meeting, let’s introduce ourselves,” A person (y/n) recognized as Pariston spoke, and each of the people around the table said their names. Some of them looked bored, others fidgeting, others stoic. To say she was intimidated would be an understatement. “As you know, we’re the Zodiacs. Normally, we don’t attend to trivial matters regarding funding and such, but once we found out you used to be a member of the mysterious Seven Seas… well, we are all curious. You could definitely be an asset to us.” Her smile widened at the compliment, “Now before we begin we have asked a few experienced Hunters to join us in making a decision of accepting your proposal. Please come in now.”

Three Hunters entered the room and sat in empty chairs placed in them. That would be fine, completely fine to have others sit in and give their opinions on whether or not implementing defenses would be a good idea. Two of the Hunters seemed nice enough, waving to her as they walked in. It would be completely fine if it wasn’t for the red-haired magician that walked in the room- puffed out chest, golden eyes, a permanent smirk. Seeing him almost made her knees buckle. 

“Hisoka?” She managed to croak out. He looked at her, eyes alight from where he sat down at the table, chair pushed back, one leg crossed over the other. 

“Why you-” Leorio started, standing up, almost knocking his chair over. His brows were furrowed, teeth clenched. 

“You two know each other?” Pariston interrupted and motioned for Leorio to sit back down (which he did although reluctantly), “Is that going to be a problem?”

“What are you even doing here?” She blurted, eyes wide, hands shaking with anxiety. Had she wanted to see him again? Her heart still beat,  _ yes, yes, yes. _ But not like this, not here. If anything, it should be time to move on and forget. To let go of the man before her. Yet there he was. An unwavering presence that was as scary as it was comforting. 

“I’m in town because someone I wish to fight is here,” He spoke, voice just as velvety as she remembered. Her mouth went dry.  _ Someone he wanted to fight? Here? _ She knew by the way his eyes shone without bloodlust that he wasn’t talking about her. “They needed volunteers to sit in on this meeting and when I saw it was you… I thought it would be a good opportunity.”

“Opportunity?” She murmured but he simply smiled. His cheeks still adorned with face paint, the faint smell of it on her fingers from long ago bubbling to the surface.

“Are you two done? We don’t have much time, you know.” Pariston spoke again, this time noticeably more irritated, yet his expression was pleasant. A liar, that’s what he looked like to her. 

“Yes, sorry.” She managed to say. She looked at Leorio who was still fuming, hands forming into fists. She nodded at him again.  _ It’s fine,  _ she wanted to say,  _ I have to go through with this. _

“Please begin,” The blonde said.

She began to speak, explaining her experiences growing up in a poor mining village. She explained what The Seven Seas do and how she was trained as one of them for years. She then elaborated on how the small villages without protection are the ones being taken advantage of the most and presented all of her research. Her voice was confident and she forced her hands to stop shaking. All the while, her mind thought of  _ him _ . Hisoka. Who was currently, unbelievably in the same room as her, watching her dreams unfold. She thought of the way his lips felt against her, the way he subconsciously held her as they slept, his hands around her throat, his chuckle as she tried a fresh peach from the market for the first time, the card as cool as a knife drawing blood on her throat. It all came rushing back. Everything she had tried to let go of.

Finally, all the information was out into the air and she exhaled deeply. Sweat formed on her forehead and the anxiety rushed back as the room was silent for many moments too long. She was too scared to look at Hisoka, not wanting to know whether he looked impressed or not. She refused his validation no matter how much she craved it. Instead, she looked at Leorio who was beaming proudly. He opened his mouth to speak his praises but was once again cut off by Pariston. 

“Thank you, (y/n). I have to say I’m impressed, we’ll have to take a couple of days to discuss. Your research was a lot more… thorough than we expected.” She wasn’t sure whether to feel proud or offended. She assumed they had met with her to entertain the request and then shut it down immediately, but the fact that they didn’t made her heart burst. 

“I have one other request before I leave,” She added, Leorio looked at her questioningly. She took a deep breath before continuing, “If any of you come into contact with the illegal contraband that is the Scarlet eyes from the Kurta clan, please let me know. I know the person who is the rightful owner of them.” 

And with that, she walked out of the room, Leorio following after her. 


	5. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hisoka and (y/n) are finally reunited and have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me forever to write but it was v satisfying to finally clear things up and create a sense of closure. from now on, I hope we can all see hisoka as less of an enemy and more like a hot, toxic, acquaintance ?? lmao I hope you enjoy reading as always and please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes!!
> 
> also I wrote this listening to a spotify playlist inspired by hisoka which was very fun!! :^))

The air was still heavy with anxiety as Leorio and (y/n) loitered in the Headquarters lobby. (y/n) sipped on a cup of steaming hot coffee. The bitterness almost made her wince but she ignored it instead focusing on the sensation of the liquid sliding down her throat. Leorio had finished his cup moments ago, guzzling it down a little too quickly. He was still fuming from the meeting earlier. His foot tapped impatiently on the ground for reasons unknown, it wasn’t like they had anything else to do for the day. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, the meeting went relatively well, no?” She started out of the blue. Leorio looked at her and his frustrated gaze softened. His foot stopped tapping and he crushed the empty coffee cup in his hand before sighing heavily.

“It’s not nothing, (y/n), it’s Hisoka,” He murmured, uncharacteristically serious.

“I know. But it’s not like he’s here to kill me,”

“You don’t know that,”

“I would be able to tell if he was. He seemed… harmless.” Leorio simply laughed at her words and she shrugged in response. Okay, maybe not harmless, he obviously sat in on the meeting for a reason, but she hoped he was no longer thirsty for her blood anymore. Maybe he just wanted to see her that one last time. She reached out and set a hand on Leorio’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. If she was able to focus on her friend spiraling before her, then maybe she could ignore her feelings a bit longer.

Fate was not that nice, though. 

As if out of nowhere, Hisoka appeared, walking towards the two friends. His head was held high, expression unreadable, his hair like a flame. As irresistible as ever, if she was being honest. His hands were tucked into his pockets, hiding the long fingers with sharp nails. The memories began to assault her again. Once he arrived in front of her, not even a meter away, he stopped and tilted his head as if thinking deeply. She wished to see the wheels turning in his head. Whether or not they moved forwards or backward. Whether or not he was thinking of her, of all the things they had done together. The tension could be cut with a knife. The air remained stagnant for far too long. 

Eventually, Leorio’s eyes squinted and he began to step forward, right hand clenched into a fist. He wasn’t even going to bother with his nen that he’s been working on. Instead opting to feel the direct burn of hitting the magician. Before he could move any farther, (y/n) put her arm out to block him from walking. His footsteps came to a halt. An exaggerated sound escaped from him. She sent him a blazing gaze, determination in her eyes. This was her demon to face. She closed the distance between her and Hisoka. She raised her fist and punched him square in the jaw, packing as much of her aura into it as possible, the force of it almost knocking him off of his feet. He groaned in surprise and soon blood began seeping from his lips, the familiar red of it contrasting against his pale skin. He smiled, his teeth stained crimson red.

“Impressive,” He murmured, using the back of his arm to wipe away the fresh blood. He continued to smile as if he enjoyed the iron taste of it.

“You must have missed me a lot, going out of your way to see me again,” (y/n) replied, a matching sinister smile. She ignored her nerves on edge, the fluttering in her heart, only needing the satisfaction of seeing him look at her like that. In awe. 

“You’ve gotten stronger,” He mused, eyebrows raised.

“Or perhaps you’ve lost your touch. Too bad you don’t wanna kill me anymore,”

“Hmm, I currently have my sights set on a bigger fish right now. Why, you were wanting a  _ rematch?” _ The emphasis on the word rematch caused a chill to run down her spine, the thoughts of her in his bed impossible to ignore. 

“I bet you’d like that.”

“Perhaps seeing your blood once again would make me happy,” He thought out loud. His hand reached out to hold her chin. She remembers how his nails felt digging into her skin, forcing her to look at him. Instead, she slapped his hand away. He simply smiled, the blood in his mouth no less present. 

“I’m not scared of you, no matter how much you tried to force me to be,” She said, convincing herself more than him. And oddly, in this moment she wasn’t afraid. Maybe it was because it had been so long, or maybe because Leorio was watching ready to fight if the magician made one wrong move, or perhaps she simply enjoyed seeing this man again, his presence oddly comforting. The way his eyes lit up was a cherished memory no matter how many times she tried to convince herself it wasn’t.

Suddenly, Leorio placed a hand on her shoulder and murmured lowly into her ear, “I want to speak to one of the Zodiacs- Cheadle, she just walked by, are y-”

“Go ahead, Leorio,” She smiled reassuringly up at her friend, motioning for him to go. “I’ll be fine.” He nodded before chasing after the woman.

“Finally called off your guard dog, huh?”

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” She said, ignoring his sneer. The magician's stoic face lit up in surprise which fell to a relaxed smirk. 

“For a rematch?” He asked.

“For closure. Or is that too much to ask for?”

“I guess I have nothing better to do.” He shrugged his shoulders and followed (y/n) out of the building and into the streets. This should be interesting. The thought alone made him excited.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found their way to a small restaurant with dim lights and dark wooden tables. It was hard to not be reminded of when they first officially spoke over a year ago. The kindness he had shown her which turned out to be a complex fabrication. Hisoka leaned back into his chair as he sipped on the cocktail before him. It was red and the smell of cherry was pungent. (y/n) leaned on the table, nervously fidgeting with her glass of water. She avoided looking at him, deciding what to say once and for all. The nerves she thought had dissipated instead resurfaced. The intimacy of this situation was all too apparent. Their legs almost brushed up against each other underneath the table. She couldn’t waste this opportunity though. She was surprised he agreed to speak to her like this in the first place.

“You’re not drinking?” He asked suddenly, referring to her half-empty glass of water.

“I make bad decisions when I drink,” Her gaze flicked to him, her eyelashes batting. He chuckled softly. The first time she first had sex with Hisoka was when she was tipsy out of her mind. Perhaps that was her worst decision of all, being caught up in this game with him. 

“Are you really here to fight someone?” she asked quietly.

“Yes. There’s a score I have to settle. Like you said earlier, I have no interest in killing you anymore,”

“Why not?” She was glad but curious.

“Your eyes are no longer hollow. And you seem to be doing well. As much of a so-called monster I am, I’m not heartless.” He shrugged and she laughed in disbelief. Maybe he was just a delusional hypocrite. Maybe they both were. 

“There’s something I’ve wanted to ask you… Did you ever feel… anything for me? Like, at all.” The question was followed by a deafening silence and as soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take it back. To live in deniability. 

“You mean, did I love you?” His eyes narrowed and he sat up in his chair. (y/n) couldn’t bring herself to speak, only barely nodding. “I guess the real question is… did you love me or just the idea of me?” The question caused her eyes to narrow. It was like a slap in the face because she realized, she didn’t know. This was all so new to her.

“It’s complicated.” She chose to grumble out.

“Then you know it’s the same for me,” He mused. Her heart fluttered at the thought.  _ The same for me. _ She wondered if perhaps he was wracking his brain trying to forget her the way she did for him. 

“Why me, Hisoka? Why not just leave me alone after we fought? Why make things so difficult?” The questions were said through clenched teeth. She focused on each breath he took, awaiting the response.

“I guess you reminded me too much of myself. You were quite intriguing.”  _ That's it?  _ She wanted to ask. 

“And I’m not intriguing anymore?” She teased bitterly. He leaned forward then, placing his hands on the table, millimeters away from hers. It was electric.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“I don’t understand you at all,”

“For what it’s worth, I let myself get carried away with you. I tend to scare everyone away so I figured that maybe you would be willing to stay even after what I did because we were so similar. That way I could prove that people would accept me no matter what I do.”

“That’s a pretty fucked up way of thinking,” She conceded, deciding to be honest. “I fell in love with you and you just hurt me. I can accept your past and your tendencies but I didn’t deserve that. So maybe I am weak for wanting more for myself.” She paused for a moment, looking him deeply in his eyes, “Do you ever wish things were different?”

“It was nice to not be alone for a while.” He stated that instead of answering. (y/n) sighed, her shoulders lighter than when the day first began. She could never understand Hisoka, but she understood the look on his face in this moment as his gaze pierced into her. Regret. And longing. That she knew all too well.

“You know I think this is the first time you’ve really been honest with me. I don’t know whether to thank you or punch you again.”

“I would like a punch,”

“Yeah  _ right. _ Why now of all times? Why be honest?”

“I  _ do _ care about you, in my own fucked up way as you so eloquently put it,” His face was soft as he stared into his drink. “My mind won’t let me forget about you after all.”

The honesty was almost as breathtaking as his appearance under the star-like lights. She couldn’t help but smile either out of agreement or sympathy or maybe even forgiveness. The closure she had longed for the past year had finally come. There was a beauty to it, just like the sunset that fell soon after. Just like the air that was comfortable and clear. Just like the quiet conversations that could be heard over their own. 

But this was far from the end.


	6. A Shred of Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hisoka and (y/n) finally get some real closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hiiiii, I'm back from the dead. sorry this is so late, I've been super busy with school and work!! anyway, I wanted to kind of show a soft side of hisoka in this, I hope it isn't too ooc... this is also pretty much pure smut so if you're not into that feel free to skip this chapter. I didn't make it as graphic as I normally would because 1) I didn't want this to take 1 million years to write and 2) the emotions are the focus here. so I hope that's okay lmao :^)
> 
> anyways enjoy and excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes!! mwah

_ The streets are dangerous at night. You never know who could be lurking.  _ Those are the sickly sweet words that tumbled from the magicians lips when (y/n) had insisted on walking back to her hotel room by herself. The man before her simply tucked his hands in his pockets and reasoned with her. The both of them knew (y/n) could more than defend herself if needed, but the insistence behind his words caused her to agree. They now walked side by side on the dark streets, the heat of the day waning off like the shadows of the moon. Dissipating into thin air. It was enough to shiver against the cool breeze. They walked in comfortable silence despite all they had been through. Everything about Hisoka was just so damn familiar and intoxicating that she found herself closing the distance between them, so their arms just barely touched as they continued walking. The stars were bright, the moon reflecting in her bright eyes. She wouldn’t know it, but she was just as intoxicating to him.

Finally, they arrived at the front of the hotel. The glass doors mirrored their reflections and (y/n) couldn’t help but fidget her hands as she finally turned to Hisoka, bringing up her gaze to meet his. The intensity of it caused her to almost look away. 

“I guess this is where you leave me,” She murmured softly, the words echoing in the silence of the night. The pain and reality of what she said making its way to the surface. This is really goodbye. She got her closure. She couldn’t ask for more than that. 

“Is that what you want?” His voice was surprisingly soft. 

“Is this still a game to you?” She blurted, needing to know for sure.

“No.” Not once had Hisoka ever answered her so clearly.

“I got my closure. You can go now. Good luck with your fight.” She began to turn away, but he grabbed her wrist holding her in place. It was not forceful. If anything, the touch was desperate.

“Yet you keep looking at me like that,” Hisoka purred, lips turning up as she met his gaze. “I’m not going to force you to invite me up. I’m just saying the option is there. We can call it break up sex if you want.” A laugh escaped her at his words. Not once, did she ever expect the phrase breakup sex to leave Hisoka’s lips. But he looked just as sincere as he was teasing. She was stone-cold sober though. If she were to invite him to spend the night, there would be no excuse except for her own destructive behavior. Destructive? Maybe. Or maybe this was the closure she longed for all along.

The nod she gave him was barely noticeable, but still, her hand grabbed his and she pulled him along to her hotel room. Up the stairs, down the hallway, to the door. A door similar to the one they stood outside their first night together.

“Nothing like deja vu, huh?” He murmured against her ear, breath hot, his hands running up and down her torso as her shaking hands unlocked the door before her. Being in his arms, oddly felt like being home. His hands were as big and calloused as she remembered, the touch alone almost making her whimper. She pulled him into the room, the door slamming behind them. The room was dim, the only shred of light coming from the moon. Neither of them cared though. Especially not when she desperately wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his lips onto hers. He pushed her up against the wall, holding her hands in place above her head. She whined, wanting to touch him. Hisoka merely broke the kiss, chuckling softly as he sloppily kissed down her neck, leaving marks in his wake. 

“(y/n), you’re so sensitive. Or maybe you’re more scared of me than you think,” He whispered against the top of her chest peeking out from the black tank top she wore. She pushed back against him, freeing her hands and pulling her shirt off, exposing herself to him. She then stripped herself down all the way, meanwhile, Hisoka merely watched, seemingly delighted at the show of confidence. Once fully naked, she quirked an eyebrow in challenge, answering his previous question. He silently pushed her on the plush blankets of the hotel bed and began kissing down her body, touching every inch he could get his hands on. All the while, soft moans fell from her lips.

“When’s the last time someone fucked you like this?” He asked as he began to enter two fingers into her heat. 

“I haven’t been with anyone since… Heaven’s Arena,” She muttered through gasps, bringing her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. 

“Good girl, I can tell. You’re so tight. I won’t be able to hold back much longer,” He gritted out, stripping down all the way, rubbing his sex onto hers teasingly. She only whined, becoming impatient. 

“Then don’t.” And with that, he finally entered her, stretching her walls from the thickness. He didn’t give her any time to adjust before thrusting into her at a harsh pace. His face was buried in her neck and his hand trailed over her stomach before interlocking his fingers with hers. The action mixed with the building pleasure building in her stomach caused tears to spring to her eyes. 

This really was goodbye, wasn’t it? 

She came with a shout as did he soon after. He pulled out of her, leaving her cold and wet before throwing a loose blanket over her. He pulled on his pants and she turned away from him, expecting the loud door shutting to be the next thing she hears. Instead, she felt the bed dip and Hisoka wrapped his arm around her waist, his breath fanning against her ear. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, ignoring the hot tears falling down her cheeks. 

“I think they call this post-breakup sex cuddles,” He murmured, eyes shutting softly, his heartbeat strong and consistent. The opposite of hers which beat wildly fast.

“I don’t think that’s a thing,” She replied and his hand subconsciously wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“Hell if I know. Can I stay?”

Perhaps if she were stronger she would say no. She knew Hisoka wouldn’t hesitate to reject her at this moment if it was the other way around. But the way his fingers became wet with her tears, the way his body was so warm against her shivering one, the way his tone was softer than she had ever heard from him before. Maybe this was his way of finally apologizing. Or finally saying goodbye. 

And how could she refuse the one thing she’s been longing for this whole time? 

Hisoka himself was surprised by his actions, but he simply followed his intuition. He simply wanted to hold her for a little longer. He wanted to be the one to wipe her tears away and make her smile just a little bit longer. Maybe he was making up for lost time, maybe he really missed her, maybe he knew this was not a see you later- but a final goodbye. Or maybe, he knew that this fight he’s seeking out with the leader of the Phantom Troupe may be his last one. 

Maybe even a monster needs comfort when staring at his grave. 


	7. Fading to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, omg I'm so excited for the next chapter, I hope you guys are as well! I hope you enjoy as always and please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. sorry this chapter is short, but I think the next one will make up for it (once I finally write it lmao)
> 
> ok ty ty :))

Dawn broke and with it came the sickly sweet sun. The curtains covering the windows just barely closed, allowing a sliver of honey-gold light to enter the dark hotel room. The AC came on during the night which caused a chill to linger in the air. The warm body pressed against (y/n)’s back didn’t allow goosebumps to rise on her skin. Instead, Hisoka’s warm breath fanned against her throat and his heartbeat strongly as he slept. She groaned as she woke up, her eyelids heavy and stiff. The blur in her eyes went away as she blinked the fogginess away and she snuck out from the magician’s arm around her waist. He moved but did not wake and she sighed in relief. His face was soft, no coy smile stuck on his face, no eyes squinting and teasing. He looked vulnerable, the sight made her sad and she didn’t know why. His chest was exposed to the cool air as the man had avoided getting under the covers through the night. So, she placed a loose blanket over him, letting him rest. If he was to fight this mysterious person soon, then he would need all the rest he could get. She could do that for him at least. 

(y/n) showered, the smell of sex and sweat stuck to her skin. Then she got dressed leisurely, enjoying the quiet of the morning. The low hums, the comfortable silence, the groans of the world waking up. She had always been infatuated with the morning. Sure, some days she would want nothing more than to sleep until noon, but the way the sun rose enticed her more than anything. When she was a part of The Seven Seas, after a long night of training or looting, she would wait until the sun rose. It seemed to promise that with it’s rising came a brand new day to start over again- if that’s what one wished for. And she did. Every single day. 

She noticed her phone which had been left behind in her pants pocket and turned it on, the bright electronic screen reflecting off of her face. The notifications were plentiful as she scrolled through them. All from Leorio. Shit. She had gotten so caught up with Hisoka, she had forgotten her precious friend who was worried sick. She called his number and fiddled with her hands nervously as it rang.  _ It was too early, I can call later _ , she thought. But fate was a bitch, and she internally swore as she heard the call be picked up.

“(y/n)! I’ve been trying to reach you since last night. You’re no better than Kurapika, seriously!” Leorio practically yelled into the phone but his voice softened shortly after, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry, I’m fine. Everything is fine, don’t worry,” She replied, slightly whispering as Hisoka slept.

“Don’t worry? The last time I saw you, you were with that psychotic clown! How could I not worry? He didn’t try anything with you, did he?” Guilt filled her stomach as she tried to think of something to say. He  _ did _ try something. But she wanted it just as much. “Hello? (y/n)?”

“No, no it’s fine. We just talked and you know… I got closure once and for all.”

“Oh, good, good. Now you can finally stop worrying about that bastard.”

“Exactly.” She said almost disappointed.

“If you need to talk more, I can come over now. I’ll treat you to some french toast ~” Leorio sang and (y/n) couldn’t help but laugh with her friend. 

“I’m still half asleep, so maybe in a bit,” She mumbled, not wanting Leorio to run into Hisoka anymore than he had to.

“Ok, ok, buzzkill. I’m gonna call Kurapika again and explore the city a bit. Call me later.” He hung up and (y/n) breathed a sigh of relief. Technically, she wasn’t lying to Leorio, she had gotten her closure, in a way. But if it was truly closure, why did she not want to let the sleeping magician leave her sight again?

She stared at the wall, getting trapped in her own thoughts when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso, rubbing the skin gently. Hisoka murmured sleepily to himself as he buried his face in her neck. The affection caught her off guard and she spun around in his arms. His eyes were half-closed and his hair was messy from sleep. 

“What are you doing?” She murmured, placing her hands on his chest, trying to push away, yet not fully committing. 

“Saying good morning, my dear.” He smiled lazily.

“And that’s how friends say good morning?”

“Friends, ah, yes. Is that what we are now? Friends.”

“Sure.”

“Perfect, I've never had a friend as sweet as you, (y/n).” The man leaned down to whisper in her ear and she couldn’t help the blush that crept up her face. She pushed him away flustered and he just chuckled. “Since we’re friends now… is all forgiven?” He asked genuinely, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“I’m not sure. Perhaps forgiven, but not forgotten.” She reasoned. 

“I can live with that.” He replied, moving to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. 

“Well, you can let yourself out, I’m meeting Leorio in town today.” She said and Hisoka merely nodded in understanding. She quickly left the hotel room, ignoring how her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest. 

She was mainly excited by the previous promise of french toast, and she couldn’t help her grumbling stomach. She hadn’t realized how haggard and hungry she was until this moment. As she left the hotel lobby and began walking down the street, she couldn’t help but notice a faint presence watching her. Whoever this person was, was quite skilled as they stayed almost fully concealed even when she reached out, searching for them. No, there were two of them. She took a deep breath, not wanting to panic or show that she knew they were following her. Could it be The Seven Seas, finally coming for their revenge? Her heart told her that would be too good to be true. No, these were strangers. (y/n) couldn’t help but admit she was intrigued. It’s not everyday people stalk you. 

She continued walking down the empty streets, wanting to find a place where she could get out of their sights, but it was hard when she couldn’t exactly pinpoint where her pursuers were. Instead, she pulled out her phone, getting ready to call Leorio once again. Before she could press the ‘call’ button she felt a pair of arms around her. Then a needle pressed into her neck. Milliseconds later, the world spun, then faded to black.


End file.
